Many workers, for instance, dental technicians and dentists do a considerable amount of grinding in the making and fitting of dentures, bridges, crowns, etc. This grinding produces quantities of very fine metal and ceramic dust which if inhaled, are a health hazard to the user.
Bench mounted grinding wheels propel the dust directly at the operator and it is not convenient to have a vacuum device or blower located between the grinding wheel and the operator. This is not convenient since the operator has to look closely at the work pieces being ground. Also, much grinding is done by using a hand held grinding wheel, for instance, by dentists, which provides the same problem. The conventional practice is for the user to use a mask, however this is generally not too convenient.